


Secret Meetings In The Secret Forest

by Umbra_Writes



Series: Stardew Valley: Secret Meetings [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smoking, im bad at writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Sebastian meets up in the secret forest for his weekly meeting with one of the only Joja mart employees in town.





	Secret Meetings In The Secret Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone at 5 am so I tried to fix any mistakes I had. Sorry that it's not as long as some of my other work but I am working on other stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

“Hey Sebastian, huh? Where are you going?”

  
  


“Out.” Was all Sebastian said to his half sister, slamming the door in her face before she could say anything else. He huffed, it was evening, the sun was setting. What day of the week  _ even  _ was it? Sebastian didn't tend to keep track anymore but at this point it was just clockwork to head out to that secret spot. He walked through the town, heading past Sam’s house, past Leah and the ranch house. His eyes shifted over to the weird decrepit tower that was out here for some reason. He walked into the forest, the  _ secret  _ forest. It was usually filled with slimes which weren't  _ that  _ dangerous but still could be scary. Though Sebastian thought they were cute. The reason it wasn't filled with slimes was because the new farmer in town usually came over here around everyday and cleared them out. He found himself sitting on a tree stump pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He placed it between his lips taking a deep inhale. 

  
  


“I told you that you should quit that.” Sebastian lifted his head and chuckled “I'll quit when you quit drinking.” he smirked added he leaned back on the stump watching as the other purple haired man walked over. Shane had his hands in his pockets, he had obviously already been at the saloon since Sebastian could smell it. Shane looked down at the male, he snorted “That ain't gonna happen.” “Then I'm not gonna stop smoking.” Sebastian crossed his legs removing the cigarette from his lips and grabbing Shane’s sweater. He pulled the male down kissing Shane. Shane pushed the younger down making him lay back uncomfortably on the stump. “The fuck?!” Shane broke the kiss as a searing pain erupted from the back of his hand. He growled quietly in the back of his throat “I told you to stop doing that!” Sebastian chuckled smirking, obviously just trying to get a rise out of the male. “Well I needed to put it out somehow, I don't wanna start a forest fire.” Shane rolled his eyes “My aunt keeps asking me where I get all these burns from and I don't have an answer.” Sebastian laughed before he kissed Shane again. Shane hoisted up Sebastian’s sweater, running his hand over the males chest and stomach. Sebastian was so God damn pale and so skinny it was so close to a turn off but with how damn  _ slutty  _ he was it just heightened it. Sebastian broke the kiss with a quiet pant “Honestly with all the uncomfortable and painful positions you put me in I think a few cigarette burns ate justified.” Shane gave a soft grumble before he pulled Sebastian’s sweater all the way up leaving his chest exposed to the elements. Shane didn't waste any time in grabbing Sebastian’s crotch, if pulling his sweater didn't shut the goth up then this sure would. 

  
  


Sebastian was shaking, biting his lip. He knew when Shane got aggressive that meant to shut the fuck up or he won't get what he wanted. Shane continued to grope and grab the males crotch until he got irritated with Sebastian’s whines. He grabbed the hem of Sebastian’s sweater and shoved it into the goth’s mouth. Shane watched the males eyes flutter back into his head, “Such a fucking slut.” Shane laughed, he went back to groping the males dick, feeling how hard it _ already  _ was. “Your really selfish you know?” Shane already knew he wasn't gonna get a response but when he spoke he felt Sebastian’s cock twitch. “Your so selfish, you always want pleasure but you never decide to give pleasure.” he squeezed the males bulge harder. He just held it until Sebastian started to squirm, Shane pulled his hand away and he started to undo Sebastian’s jeans, pulling them off of his legs along with his boxers. Shane threw them somewhere on the grass, he grabbed the goth’s dick stroking him roughly and quickly before pulling his hand away leaving Sebastian whining and squirming once again. The way Sebastian was reacting Shane could tell that he was already  lose to his orgasm. He’d be lying if he said that Sebastian wasn't turning him on. 

  
  


Sebastian whined loudly and he rolled his hips, desperate for any sort of friction, “Hold your horses.” Shane chuckled, he started to undo his pants pulling himself out. “Your not allowed to cum until after I do.” Shane always changed the rules when they did this, he always liked seeing Sebastian struggle, trying desperately to keep up with Shane’s rules. “I ain't got any lube, I hope you don't mind.” he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. He never had any lube so he never used any, Sebastian  _ always  _ had to deal with it. Shane stroked himself making sure Sebastian could see every single stroke. Sebastian was soaking his sweater with his spit, he stared at Shane’s cock. Sebastian wanted it, he  _ needed  _ it. Shane got himself fully hard, running his finger over the head of his cock, spreading what little precum he had over his cock. He pressed against Sebastian’s ass, watching as the male shuddered, whining through his sweater. Shane prodded at the males entrance, wanting to see the male squirm and whimper more. Sebastian couldn’t take the teasing, he  _ never  _ could and Shane knew that. Teasing was not something Sebastian could handle, he always told Shane to just hurry up and get on with it  _ but  _ Shane couldn’t ever help himself with teasing the younger. As Sebastian was distracted by his own whining Shane slammed into the male in one thrust, normally he wouldn’t do this.  _ But  _ they had missed their little  _ meeting  _ last week and Shane was pent up. Sebastian threw his head back, slamming it against the tree stump. He cried out into his sweater tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he was rammed into without warning. Shane gave a chuckle. “Sorry, kid.” He could hear Sebastian  _ try  _ to say something in protest but Shane just pulled out and slammed back into the goth, making him whine and moan out. For a second Shane thought that Sebastian had forgotten that he was holding his sweater in his mouth but Sebastian seemed to just bite down harder on it. He was listening to Shane for once it seemed. Shane started a rough pace, ramming into Sebastian without mercy. Shane was gonna use this skinny slut until he was satisfied and Sebastian was just going to have to deal with that. 

  
  


“Mmmph! Mmph!!” Sebastian spit out his hoodie taking deep breaths when he could between the brutal pace. He felt like he was going to break in half, he had to force his orgasm down with each thrust. “Sh-!” Sebastian cried out, he swallowed hard so he wasn’t choking on his own spit. “Shane!” Shane chuckled grabbing onto the other purple haired males hip, digging his fingers into the bone making sure to leave a mark. Shane could tell Sebastian was barely holding on, his whines were getting louder, his hips were trying to move into Shane’s, it really was an arousing sight. Shane grunted as his thrusts started to become erratic, he was nearing his own orgasm as his thrusts got more erratic Sebastian was going crazy. His eyes were rolled back in his skull, his dick was aching crying out for release. Sebastian tried to speak, beg Shane for orgasm but the only thing escaped him were moans and whines. Shane grabbed the males hips pushing him up further so he could push into him deeper, his balls slapping against Sebastian’s ass. He couldn’t hold back much longer so instead of making his thrusts faster he made them harder, moving his hips hard enough to bruise with each thrust. “Shit, I’m gonna cum.” Shane groaned his head falling back, he gave one last extremely hard thrust, cumming inside of Sebastian. He screamed throwing his head back as he cam all over his stomach, Shane panted watching the males cum splatter all over Sebastian’s chest. “Slut.” Shane whispered, barely able to talk between his breaths. At this point he wasn’t sure if Sebastian was still conscious. “Hey Sebastian, you still awake?” Shane asked once he had calmed down, “Fuck you.” Sebastian whispered,  _ still conscious.  _  Shane chuckled quietly before he slowly pulled out of the male, he moved away and fixed himself up before he sat down on the stump next to where Sebastian was laying. 

  
  


They sat in silence before Shane heard a lighter then a loud exhale. “You’re really gonna do that shit?” Shane asked looking back at the male, Sebastian just flipped the male off before he laughed “Yes.” he stuck his tongue out before he sat up, very uncomfortably but he sat up. “You better be here next week.” Shane said which Sebastian didn’t give much of a response before he suddenly leaned on the male, almost falling on top of Shane. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Shane rolled his eyes scoffing as he watched Sebastian take another drag of his cigarette before letting the smoke out into the starry night sky. 


End file.
